


My Killer Soulmate (Tronnor AU)

by FlutteringFranta



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Internet Personalities, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringFranta/pseuds/FlutteringFranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you feel if you had a clock on your wrist that told you to the exact second when you are going to meet your soul mate? The love of your life. The one that you are suppose to spend the rest of your life with. For Troye, a hit man working for the notorious Dan and Phil, and Connor, a highly experienced photographer also working for the notorious Dan and Phil, this a reality. What will happen when Troye is assigned to kill the person that he is destined to spend the rest of his life with? What will happen when they realize that they are meant to be? What will happen when the clock hits 00:00:00:00?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connor

Connor  
______________  
6 days 23 hours 57 minutes and 55 seconds until I meet my soul mate. It's strange thinking that after 22 years of waiting for him, I'm finally going to meet him in a little less then a week. My clock, four pairs of numbers that look to be tattooed on my wrist that change as I get closer to meeting my soul mate, suddenly changed about three weeks ago. Your clock can change depending on the decisions that your soul mate makes. He, I'm convinced that my soul mate is a man, must have changed something in his normal routine so that our lives will intertwine sooner.

It's so strange thinking that he's out there somewhere just going on with life. We have to just deal with the fact that we don't get to choose. It always works well except for those people born with straight zeros or those people who meet their soul mate only see that the other person has numbers still. People often have sex with people that aren't their soul mates because they are so sexually frustrated. They don't date they just fuck.  
I get out of bed after glancing at my wrist again. I need to get up and get ready for work. I work as a photographer for a big shot company about three blocks from my cozy fourth floor apartment. We interview celebrities and take pictures, host parties, lots of other things that I don't really know about because its not my job to know. I rub my eyes as I walk into the bathroom for a shower. I twist the cold knob of the shower before I slip out of my boxers. By the time I'm ready to get in the shower it's just the right temperature. I shower quickly knowing that I slept in a little longer than I usually do.

I step out of the shower, drying my fit body off, as I hear my phone ring on top of my towel. I see the name Paul FB lighting up my phone and I sigh. Why am I still talking to my fuck buddy? I'm six days away from meeting my soul mate this needs to stop. I really don't know how he hasn't noticed the dwindling numbers on my wrist.I don't make an effort to hide them. I don't really understand why people do hide them. I see nothing wrong with flaunting how long you have until you meet your other half. I click the accept button as I walk out of the bathroom to find clothes.

"Hi Connor." Paul says and I can tell that he's just woken up by the way his voice sounds. It's rough and low unlike his normal voice. Which is rather high pitched and extremely stereotypical gay sounding. He's a great guy but he's not my soul mate. I can't really stand spending time around him other than when we are having sex. 

"Hi, Paul. I can't talked for long I'm getting ready for work." I hold the phone with my shoulder as I slip on my boxers and a pair of light washed skinny jeans. I look around my room for a suitable shirt as Paul starts talking to me.

"Connor I just need to talk to you about something. I know I should do this in person but I think it's better if we don't. I saw the numbers on your wrist Connor. I know we need to stop. It's been fun but I guess this is goodbye. I wish you the best, really. Bye." he hangs up without letting me get another word in the conversation. Okay well that went a lot better then I thought it would. This is so much easier than having a somewhat awkward face to face chat about something that should not be as casual as people make it seem sometimes. I throw my phone on the bed seeing that I have a few messages from various friends. I finish getting dressed making sure I'm fresh, cute and functional.  
I grab my phone walking to the kitchen as I check my texts. Zoe, Tyler, Ricky. I'll get back to them after work nothing looks too urgent. I make myself a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast then I clean up. I make sure I have everything I need before I lock the door and head down to my car. The red paint is shining brightly in the hot Los Angles sun as I slide into my car. I pull my keys out and start the car immediately reaching for the air conditioner. Sweaty is not cute.

I drive the three blocks to work parking in the spot reserved for me. I gather my equipment and hurry inside not wanting to deal with the heat any longer than necessary. I see Zoe sitting at the front desk when I walk into the building. A lot of my friends and I work here together. Tyler, Zoe, Alfie, Caspar, Joe and a lot more that I can't think of at the moment. We all work for two Brits called Dan Howell and Phil Lester. None of us have ever met them other than Tyler but apparently Dan and Phil are soul mates. At least Tyler said it seemed like it. He didn't see their clocks. I think Tyler said that they both made a point of hiding their clocks.

"Why didn't you answer my text?!" Zoe squeals when she sees me trying to sneak past her. I didn't actually read her text but she looks extremely excited. What happened that's so exciting? What did I miss? Did Channing Tatum's nudes leak?

"I'm sorry I slept in and I have a lot on my mind because..." I wave my wrist in the air and walk over to get desk leaning against it to hear her news. She rolls her eyes at me then holds her hand up so that I can see a gorgeous ring on the fourth finger on left hand right above her 00:00:00:00.

"Alfie proposed!" Zoe flies around the desk and I give her a hug. I wish I was in her position. I wish I already knew my soul mate. I wish we were together and having a nice life together. 6 more days. You can wait six more days, Con. Just six more days.

"I'm so happy for you, Zoe." I pull back to examine her ring. Damn Alfie must have spent at least three months of his salary on this ring and he gets paid fairly well. I see our manager (Grace Helbig, she's basically our boss since we never see Dan or Phil) walking towards us and she gives a stony look as she passes by. Her heels are clicking on the hard floor as she walks through the door of the elevator without looking back at us.

"So I guess we should get to work." Zoe gets behind her desk and I wait for her to read me my schedule. She always tells me what I'm supposed to be doing for the day. "Oh. You are doing a photo shoot with Mr. Lester and Mr. Howell and Tyler is interviewing them in two hours." she looks a little jealous. I mean I understand that. Zoe has been working here a lot longer than I have and she's never met them. From what I've heard they aren't that nice of people. The way the media talks about them is not really nice at all. Tyler says they were kind of awkward when he met them. Like they didn't really know how to act around people other than the other half of the companies boss.

"Oh okay. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. Oh and congrats on the engagement Zozebo." Zoe smiles up at me from her seat and her eyes are genuinely shining at the thought of Alfie. I can't wait until that happens to me. I can't wait until I do that at the mention of someone's name. I can't wait until I meet him.  
"Thanks, Connor." She says fixing her earing as I gather my equipment and head to the elevator so I can get to my office that I share with Marcus Butler and Tyler Oakley. I don't really understand why the three of us are in the same office we all work in different fields. The elevator is empty save me. The trip to the third floor seems like it takes an impossibly long time. I'm glad when the elevator finally jolts to a stop with a long and loud ding. I grab my things and walk out of the slick silver doors as they slide open. I walk down the hall turning as I get to the fourth door on the left. I open the door to see Marcus and Tyler already working on something. Well Tyler's on Tumblr not really working but okay.

"Did Zoe tell you what we are doing?" I ask Tyler as I set my equipment down by my desk. I sit down in my swivel chair and face Tyler. Tyler nods and goes back to his Tumblr that is filled with hot boys by the glance I can get before he hides his screen. I'm good friends with Tyler but I've always been very skeptical about him because I have never seen him take off the band around his left wrist since we met. He had an extremely excited look in his eyes when we first met about a year ago. I've always wondered what the numbers on his wrist might be. I think I even asked him once and he pretended he didn't hear me say it and brushed it off. I knew that he heard me though because for the rest of the night he kept adjusting his little blue band. The band just wide enough the cover the entirety or his clock.

"Are you excited to meet your soul mate?" Marcus asks glancing at me before staring longingly at his wrist. He's set to meet his soul mate three weeks from now and he's extremely excited. He keeps talking about how perfect he knows she is going to be and how she is going to be the prettiest girl you ever did see.

"I'm quite nervous to meet him, honestly." I say and Tyler mutters something that I don't catch and Marcus rolls his eyes. They think I'm an idiot for being nervous. They think everything is going to go perfect and just like it should. They don't know my life. In my life nothing is every easy and painless.

"Con that's ridiculous he's your soul mate. He's going to love you no matter what." I look away from them thinking of something to say that might help see why I'm nervous. Of course my mind wanders to those few cases that you hear about every once in awhile where it didn't work out.

"What if it's one of those cases where I hit zero but the other person doesn't?" Tyler fliches in his seat then glues his eyes to his laptop shifting in his seat like he's uncomfortable. That's fucking weird. Note to self: Talk to Ty when you two are alone together.

"Con that happens to like 1 in every 500,000 people. That's pretty good odds." That doesn't stop me from worrying about it for the next two hours until we have to go to the top floor for our meeting/interview. I decide to wait until later to talk to Tyler we both need to focus right now.  
My eyes flick down to my wrist and I see that my 6 days has changed to 4 days. I gasp aloud and Tyler glances at my face then my wrist. Then he starts nervously tugging on his little blue band. He puts on a fake smile and we arrive at our destination. We walk down the hall to Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester's office and Tyler holds the door open for me.  
I've seen pictures of Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester but damn pictures don't do them justice. Both of these men are extremely attractive especially since they aren't all stiff and business-y. They both wearing rather causal outfits. Mr. Howell going for darker tones (blacks mostly) and Mr. Lester in the lighter range (he seems to like blue quite a lot.)

"Mr. Howell! Mr. Lester!" I say approaching them to shake their hands. "It's an honor to meet you." They both shake my hand but it is pretty awkward. They don't seem like social butterflies. I can't even begin to understand how they run this company and rumor has it they have another secret company that no one is supposed to know about.

"First off, thank you for coming. Second off please call us Dan and Phil." Mr. Lester says pointing to Dan and himself as he says names. Dan gestures for us to have a seat and I start setting my camera up while Tyler heads over to the fancy couch with Dan and Phil.

"Connor come over here when you finish setting up. We won't be taking pictures for a little while." I do as I'm told setting my camera up then headed over to the fancy blue couch to sit next to Tyler. Dan, Phil, Tyler and I just talk for awhile. Some of it is business stuff some of it isn't. Watching Dan and Phil interact is something else. I can see why they don't let anyone meet them often. It is so absolutely obvious that they are soul mates. I don't even think there is any question after watching them for a good hour.  
After awhile Dan pinches Phil's side and Phil turns to him. They have a silent conversation and Phil sighs. He looks back at us before he starts to push up his sleeve and remove his bracelet. They are soul mates. He's showing me something that is incredibly personal. I feel sort of honored that they are sharing this with us. This is something huge considering they obviously want their relationship to be unknown. 

"The real reason we brought you up here is because we want to use our own magazine as a resource to come out to the world as a couple." They seemed unsurprised by our lack of reaction and I can see that both Dan and Phil are showing us there wrists. I stand up and walk over to grab my camera sitting on the tripod. I snap a picture of there wrists side by side.

An hour later we have gotten what seems like a million pictures and a whole lot of questions have been answered. Dan and Phil seem forty thousand times happier now compared to the beginning of this little thing. The strange thing is though, Dan keeps looking at me like he's really sorry for something and I have no idea what he could be sorry for. Hmm...maybe I'll find out another day.  
__________________  
A/N  
Okay so a few people have requested for me to post this here, so from wattpad to AO3 here is my Killer soulmate!  
Tumblr: FlutteringFranta  
Twitter:FlutteryFranta


	2. Troye

Troye  
_____________  
Finding my soul mate isn't exactly a priority when I have a job that makes me hate myself more than anything in the world. I work for Dan and Phil, but really who doesn't, but I'm employed in one of their less glorified jobs. How I got to be in this line of work is kind of complicated and something that I don't like to think about often. It's just not something that's all that pleasant to think about. I wish I could say that it was something that is easily blocked out but that's just not the case. It basically plagues my every thought seeing as my whole live revolves around my work.  
When I was 13 I started to go through this stage where I didn't listen to my parents and I was just acting like a total "rebel." I hung out with a bad group of kids and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. By the time I was 16 my parents had had enough of me so they sent me away to live with my aunt who had moved to America a few years before. My aunt absolutely hates me and she kicked me out after a year when I was 17. I lived on my own jumping from place to place to place for a whole year before I saved up enough to buy a plane ticket to Los Angles. I don't know what I was thinking since I know absolutely no one in L.A. I was eighteen when I got here and I didn't have anywhere to go and no source of income. I don't how I even survived but eventually someone found me sleeping in an alley. This person was a friend of Dan and Phil, his name was PJ I haven't seen him since that day, he brought me to Dan and Phil and they gave me a job that no one wants. They told me it was the only job that they had available.  
That was three months ago. Right now its the middle of the day and I've just gotten back from a meeting with Dan and Phil. I lie on my bed thinking about what they've told me I have to do. They told me all about him this time for some reason. They told me what he looks like, what he likes to do, they told about his family, they told me so much stuff that I didn't need to know about him. I don't know why they would do that to me. They know that I like to know as little as possible because it makes everything so much easier. Knowing all this stuff about him is just going to taunt me. Its going to make me wonder what would have happened had I never had to do what I'm assigned to do.  
I run a hand through my chocolate colored locks as I flop onto my bed. I need to stop thinking about this for awhile. My assignment isn't for four more days that gives me way to much time to over think everything. All am I going to do for the next four days is obsess over all the stupid details they told me. I need a shower to clear my head.   
I strip out of my clothes carelessly leaving them on the floor as I walk to my bathroom. I turn on the shower looking at myself in the mirror before I take of my bracelet that covers my numbers. My eyes pratically bulge out of my head when I see the numbers on my wrist. 00:04:13:21. No when did the numbers get so freaking low? It was like 6 days this morning what the fuck happened to make me meet my soul mate sooner? Four days? I'm meeting my soul mate the same day that I have an assignment? Fuck my life. My soul mate is probably going to hate me when they find out what I do. Or maybe my clock will hit zero but there's won't. I've always thought I wasn't good enough for anyone anyways.  
I step into the warm shower with way too many scenarios running through my mind. I can see so many things going wrong. What if we hate each other at first? What if because we hate each other we leave each other and never fall in love?   
"Fuck. Troye stop it." I get out of the shower and start drying off as I try to get the thought of my soul mate to be out of my mind. How are they going to love me when I do something so terrible? I'm going to have work to make them love me. I wish I could just work in the fields that I want to. I wish I could just act and sing and model all the time. No Dan and Phil had to give me the worst job they could find.   
I text my friend, Tyler knowing that he'll still be at work. I ask him if he wants to go out for drinks tonight. Knowing Tyler he's going to say yes. Tyler always seems to need a drink. He hasn't had the best of times lately. He found his soul mate awhile ago but the problem is Tyler isn't Connor's soul mate. I know what your thinking aren't I too young to drink in America? Yes, but Phan made me a fake idea so I can drink and run errands.  
Wait holy shit. Connor Franta? That's the person I'm suppose to kill. Shit I have to kill my best friends soul mate. Connor and Tyler are actually good friends despite that but I don't think Connor knows that he's Tyler's soul mate. Shit I know what he looks like and I hear stories about him all the time from my friends. They all know him so well. None of them have ever introduced me to Connor though. This is going to be a huge mess.  
I find myself mindlessly browsing Tumblr until my phone lights up with a new message from Tyler. He said that he could go for a few drinks right now and that'll he'll pick me up in ten minutes. I throw on some clothes that seem appropriate for the situation I'm about to get into.  
Ten minutes later I hear a horn downstairs so I throw on my coat and run a hand through my unruly hair. I really shouldn't go outside with my hair like this. I'm going to get called a hobo. Tyler's probably going to tell me I look hot anyways. He always does. It's not even like sexual at all between us. We've just learned to appreciate each other. Even how handsome one another is. I will admit Tyler, colorful hair and all, is an attractive guy. I just didn't want to have sex with him because I don't want to ruin our friendship.   
"Hey Troye boy." Tyler says as I slide into his car. He gives me a once over than smiles like he appreciates how nice I look. "You look nice."   
I buckle up looking over at his freshly dyed deep purple hair. It looks like he has a grape on his head to be honest. But he somehow managed to pull it off well. He's wearing his typical clothes th a the wears for a night out. Jeans that show off his ass and a cute polka dotted button down.   
"Hey, Tilly. You don't look to bad yourself. I really like that color." I touch his hair as he pulls away from my apartment building. He doesn't let many people touch his hair mostly just Connor and I. I don't understand how he can be around Connor and be his friend. I would be in agonising pain if I was in his position. I don't think I could handle having my soul mate not love me. Connor has another person who is going to make him happy. That person isn't Ty though and that's terrible.  
"How was your day?" Tyler asks keeping his eyes on the road. Most people don't really care especially the few people who know what my real job is. Tyler knows. He doesn't like it and tried constantly to get Dan and Phil to give me another job but it never works. I really appreciate his effort though. Tyler's the kind of friend everyone needs.  
"I got a new assignment but I really don't want to talk about it." I say and Tyler takes a quick glance at me. I think Tilly can tell that I just want him to distract me. He immediately starts telling me.about something that happened at work today.  
"So Con and I had to interview Dan and Phil today." I almost cringe at Connor's name and the way that Tyler can act so casual like nothing ever happened. "I thought it was just going to be one of those boring bussiness-y shit meetings, but get this. Phan came out as a couple to Connor and I. Then I interviewed them while Connor took pictures. Before that we just talked to them for awhile. Phan looked so happy after they told us though. Oh my god and Alfie proposed Zoe!" We pull into a bar that we often visit together.   
"Wait really?! Oh my god that's so great. Both couples. That's so sweet." I say opening my door then thinking of something I should have thought of earlier. "Wait Ty why'd you bring your car? We're drinking you can't drive us home."  
"Justin's coming to get my car in a little while. We can take an uber home." I nod as he shakes off my concern looking a little offended that I thought he was that irresponsible. We walk into the bar together and walk straight to the bar for a drink. The bartender knows us and heads off to make our usual. Whiskey sours. They aren't really my favorite but they are Ty's favorite.   
"So..." I draw out my word as Tyler pays the bartender. The bartender, Chad, sets down our drinks. "Do you and Justin have something going on?" I ask making sure it sounded casual. Justin was born with straight zeros. I just think that if they tried to be they might make a nice couple. Tyler takes his shot tipping his head back, then making a face as he swallows. I follow his example then look back at him for an answer.  
"No nothing serious. We've kissed a few times but he doesn't want to try to be anything with me right now. I'm still not really over..." he tugs on his blue wrist band. The one he always wears to cover his numbers up. I glance down at my own wrist watching the numbers descend before looking back up and calling the bartender for more shots. It's Tyler's turn to pay after all.  
A few rounds of shots later Tyler and I are both feeling a little tipsy. We keep downing drinks until we are practically falling. Tyler drags me out on the dance floor and we start grinding against each other. It feels wrong but so right at the same time. What the fuck Troye? You like girls right? Your soul mate is going to a girl. You don't want to have to go through all of the hate that comes with that. I can't think straight with Tyler's butt grinding down on my crotch. It feels to good to question. I turn him around and hold his face in my hands. He rolls his hips against mine then I push him back a little bit.   
"Tyler I'm meeting my soul mate in four days. I can't do this. You're my best friend. I can't do this with you." Tyler looks at me like I'm stupid and falls into my arms. He nuzzles his nose into my shoulder and I pull out my phone to call for a ride. A few minutes later we make it to the car, Tyler still snuggled into my chest. I give the driver instructions to Tyler's apartment and he drives off as I try to get Tyler off of me.  
"Troye Sivan!!!" He whines when I pull away from him. He looks kinda of cute like this. He's pouting and he's slumped down in his seat with his arms crossed.   
"Tyler Oakley. You are such a pain in the ass." Tyler just humps at my statement and gives me the silence treatment until we make it to the door of his apartment.   
"Are you staying here?" He asks unlocking the door shakily with his impaired motor skills. I trip over my feet as I shut the door behind me. I just nod at Tyler yawning suddenly as I feel tired. I kick my shoes off and follow Tyler into his bedroom. Tyler has no shame when he's drunk, or any other time for that matter. He strips down to his boxers right in front of me then takes off his glasses setting them on the bedside table. He climbs under his blankets and snuggles into them looking up at me. I head over to Tyler's dresser and pull out a shirt. I take off my pants then change into Tyler's Michigan state shirt. I climb into bed with Tyler after turning the light off and Tyler curls up on my chest.   
"Tyler..." I say hesitantly not wanting to hurt his feelings. He gets clingy and horny when he's drunk. Two things I don't want have to deal with when I'm drunk too. Tyler backs up rolling over so his back is facing me. It's silent for a couple of moments before I hear sniffling next to me. "Are you crying?"  
"No." He says with a low rough voice that definitely sounds like his voice when he cries. Jesus Christ Tyler. Wayda make me feel like a piece of shit. I touch his arm then pull him up into a sitting position so we can talk. He wipes his eyes then looks at me and starts talking. "I just want to forget Connor. I never want to hear his stupid name again. I never want to have to see that perfect face or his beautiful photos. I don't want to hear his bright little chuckle or see his adorable smile. I don't want to seen my soul mate whose soul mate isn't me. Help me forget him. Just for one night." Tyler pushes me down and rolls on top of me taking his lips in mine. I don't push him. I don't resist. I don't try to stop it. I let my body take over and let my body react how it wants to him. Sometime later I find myself falling asleep completely naked next to Tyler.  
I wake up in a room that smells like Tyler wrapped around someone considerably shorter than myself. I open my eyes and see dark purple locks in my sight. Fuck. We did not. I did not lose my virginity to my best friend. Holy fucking shit. I pull away from him and start putting my clothes on only to see him waking up I can feel a pounding in my head but I'm trying to ignore it. He groans stretching his muscles before sliding his glasses onto his nose. He looks over at me half clothes and blinks like he's confused. Tyler stares at me while his brain works overtime trying to link the events of last night together in his mind.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Maybe we just slept naked together?" He questions hopefully. I wish that was the case but the full throbbing in my ass says otherwise. I can't believe I had sex with my best friend while dunk when I'm just days away from meeting the love of my life.  
"My ass says differently." Tyler's head falls into his hands and I sit down on the edge of the bed. Tyler looks up and looks at my neck. I look down at my chest and I can see purple marks forming. "Tyler!" He puts his head back in his hands an let's out a frustrated sigh.  
"I'm really sorry, Troye. Honestly. That was so inappropriate of me especially when you are so close to finding your soul mate. I'm so sorry." I realize that I still haven't put a shirt on so I grab my shirt and throw it on.  
"I think I should go." I say gathering all my things. This is so terrible. This is going to make things awkward between us and I don't want that. "Can we just pretend like this never happened?"  
"Please." He says and I nod walking out of his room and closing the door behind me. I put my shoes on calling one of my friends that lives near here for a ride. Marcus shows up with a knowing look on his face.  
"If you say anything I'm going to shove your dick so far down your throat you won't live to meet your soul mate." I threaten as I slump into the front seat of his car. Marcus looks at me sympathetically then pats my shoulder.  
"We all have bad nights." I punch his ribs then he takes off. I turn his radio up so I can't hear him if he tries to talk to me. He turns the radio down when we get to my apartment building.  
"Don't beat yourself up about this." Marcus says as I get out of the car. I mutter thanks shutting the door before I turn to walk up the path way to my building. I dint even bother to look back heading straight back to my apartment. I open the door then close it behind me. I kick my shoes off stripping my clothes off as I make my way to my bedroom. I fall on my bed and fall into a sleep that is anything but peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor  
_____________  
I walk out of Dan and Phil's office with a smile on my face and a feeling that I have something today. Seeing that Dan and Phil are so happy makes me feel a lot more optimistic about meeting my soul mate. I don't know why but it just does. I'm so excited to finally meet him that I can't contain my smile as Tyler and I walk back to our office.  
"What's gotten into you ConBon?" Tyler asks me as we sit back down in our office to begin working on the new article. I plug my camera into the computer as I think of how I should respond to him. I look over to Marcus who is throwing a ball of paper in the air not paying the slighest attention to either of us. I look down at my wrist and Tyler sighs turning to his computer screen. He tugs at his bracelet and I feel bad for him. I really need to ask him about that. We need to have a just us talk about this. I feel like Tyler hasn't talked to many people about his love life. I feel like he got hurt in a really bad way.  
"It's-It's nothing. I need to start editing these pictures." I say instead of actually answering him. I don't think he needs to hear about how excited I am to meet my soul mate. I just feel like that isn't something he needs to hear right now. I work with the photos for the rest of the day staying well past the time I usually do to finish.  
Joe comes in to check on me as he's leaving when he sees that the light is still on in my office. He walks in slowly knowing that if he walks into quickly I'm going to snap at him for breaking my focus. I turn around to see him about to lie a hand on my shoulder. He looks down at me with a somewhat worried expression. He knows that I don't usually work this late unless I don't want to think about something. He's right. I don't want to think about my soul mate or what's wrong with Tyler.  
"Con you should go home. You need to get some sleep." Joe rubs my shoulder and I lean into his hands. I relax back and sigh knowing that he's right and that I should go home and relax.  
"I'm almost done." I tell him then look back at the screen that is far from finished. "I'll be out of here in a few minutes. No need to wait up. Go home and watch a movie. Eat some ice cream and relax." Joe nods his head but he doesn't seem to convinced that I'm actually going to leave in a few minutes. Joe walks out of the room and I turn back to the work in front of me. I end up staying for about an hour longer to finish up at least one part of it. I'm exhausted by the time I finally make it to my apartment. I open door and walk into my living room only to be greeted by four of my best friends. Jc, Ricky, Trevor, and Kian.  
"Joe said you looked stressed out so I thought we might as well have a nice little boys night in." Ricky says from my couch. It doesn't really surprise me that they managed to get in my apartment even without a key. These boys are something else. I love them to death regardless butt they are pretty insane sometimes.  
"I'm going to take a shower and get changed. Put a movie in and I'll be out in a bit. Don't destroy my apartment." I give a pointed look to Jc and Kian knowing that they are definitely the most reckless of the four. They snicker and wave me off like I don't need to worry about them. I've seen them trash one to many things to be completely at ease leaving them to my apartment without me there. I walk out of the living room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
A few minutes later I wrap a towel around my waist and head to my bed room to put some clothes on. I find a pair of comfy boxers and my favorite sweatpants and head out to the living room to see the boys sprawled across the floor watching Burlesque on the tv. Ricky looks back at me then joins me on the couch. He wraps an arm around me and let's me cuddle into his side as he starts talking me.  
"You need to relax, more. Once you find your soul mate every thing is going to be find. I know I was once I found KiKi." Ricky looks down at his soul mate longingly. I was there when they first met it was so freaking cute. Ricky and Kian are good for each other. Ricky calms Kian down when he's being too rowdy and Kian makes Ricky lighten up when he's being too serious. They balance each other out nicely.  
"It's not really that." I tell Ricky even though that's not entirely true. Finding my soul mate and making sure he actually likes me is   
definitely on my mind. "I'm just in one of those moods at work I guess."  
Everyone knows what I mean when I say that. At least all of my friends do. They all know that I get in these moods where no matter how good my work is I don't think it's good enough. I go through periods where I just think everything I do is trash and it doesn't just last a day it will last weeks. Nothing anyone says every helps either. Like people can take my mind off of it or make me feel momentarily better but no one can make it go away.  
"Connor you really need to realize that you are one of the best photographer that the company has ever seen. You worked with our freaking bosses today. You got to meet Dan and Phil only the best of the best meet Dan and Phil. They have hundreds of photographers and they choose you. Con your work is amazing. You can edit and photograph and if you wanted to you could so model. Triple threat." I hug Ricky and he pats my back. I'm so happy I have such amazing friends. I don't know what I would do with out these boys. They lift me up when the rest of me is down.  
"Connor we should order pizza and make the delivery person do something stupid like sing." Jc says from the floor looking up at me from over his shoulder. I nod my head at Jc as he starts talking to the rest of the boys about what we should make the delivery person sing. I pull out my phone and order the pizza online looking up at the boys when I'm ready for their special orders.  
"Tell them to send their best looking delivery girl and that she needs to sing Love Me by Justin Bieber." Trevor says and I enter what he just told me to before looking back over to the boys once I've sent the order. Jc starts dancing with his arms above his head and I notice something shocking.  
"JC LOOK AT YOUR WRIST." I scream at him and he jumps to a stop and looks at his wrist that had previously had years left until it reached 00:00:00:00. He looks at his wrist and his eyes all but buldge out of his head.   
"I have 20 minutes and 15 seconds until I meet my soul mate. THE PIZZA DELIVERY GIRL IS MY SOUL MATE." Jc starts scrambling around the room looking for something and he isn't speaking. Kian stops him and holds him in place. He hands him a deodorant stick and a piece of mint gum. "I'm wearing ratty sweats and a tank top!" Jc whines and looks worried this is so out of character for him. He is usually the most chill guy you will ever meet. Trevor pulls him to a stop from his pacing.  
"Jc she's your soul mate. She will love you regardless of what you are wearing. You two are meant to be together and she's going to have to fall for this you as well as the rest of you. She will love you Justin." You know Trevor is absolutely serious because he used Jc's real name and we all know how much Jc hates it when people call him that. Jc takes a deep breath and Trevor lets him start pacing again.  
I walk into the kitchen with Trevor and we start getting plates and napkins ready for when the pizza gets here. Ricky and Kian stay in the living room trying to calm Jc down. Trevor doesn't look all that pleased with the current situation. That doesn't really surprise me. Trevor has never been one to talk about the numbers on his wrist. He hides them and shows how uncomfortable he is talking about them.   
"You okay, Trevor?" I ask and he shakes his head. That's pretty typical of him. He'll say that he's not fine but he won't tell you why and that makes me so frustrated. I just want to help him with what ever is wrong but he won't tell anyone what's wrong. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I trust you more than anyone Connor. I'm going to show you something but I don't want everyone else to know so this stays between you and I. Got it?" I nod my head and Trevor starts to do something I've never seen him do before. He takes off his bracelet and he shows me the numbers across his wrist. 82:15:15:23. He's not going to meet his soul mate for 82 more years. The kid is 18 if his numbers don't change he won't meet his soul mate until he's 100 years old. I used think Trevor was just really uncomfortable and just didn't want to talk about it for no reason. This is definitely a reason to not want to talk about it. I don't say anything I just take Trevor into my arms and hug him tightly. I try to comfort him but I know that if I weas in position nothing could comfort me other than those numbers being considerably lower.  
"I love you, Trevor." I say once I let go of him and puts the bracelet back on his wrist. I don't he ever takes that thing off even when he's sleeping. He doesn't want anyone to know that he won't meet his soul mate until what will probably be the end of his life.  
"I love you too, Connor." I leave Trevor in the kitchen knowing that the pizza should be here soon. "Connor wait." I turn back and Trevor hands me a wad of ones to tip Jc's soul mate for bringing us pizza. "I'm just gonna chill in here. Tell them I'm talking my brother or something."  
"Okay." I shove the money in my sweats pocket and I realize I'm still not wearing a shirt. I pull on a hoodie as I walk over to where I see the rest of the boys standing. Jc is nervously fixing hair and trying not to freak out.   
"Calm down, man. Once you see here everything is going to fall into place. Everything will be fine." Kian says looking over at Ricky fondly. Ricky pats Jc's back and he looks down at his wrist. I think there is about three or four minutes until she is suppose to get here. The boys keep talking to Jc trying to make him settle down as much as they can.   
I hear a knock on the door and Jc starts jumping nervously around until I give him a stern look. I open the door and she gives me a huge smile. I motion for her to come inside and she doesn't object. I take the pizza from her handing them to Trevor who has poked his head out of the kitchen and I turn around just as Jc's eyes meet his soul mates.  
"I'm Jc Caylen." Jc says looking at her like there is nothing in the world that could possibly top looking at her. He's looking at her like he never wants to look at anyone or anything ever again. I can't wait to have that feeling. I can't wait for this to happen to me.   
"I'm Dakota Summers." Jc steps forward after she introduces herself and hugs the amber eyed girl like they'd know each other for years rather than minutes. Dakota is actually quite a pretty girl she has long hair that is dyed dark underneath and a light blonde on the top. She has fair skin, a small nose and full lips. She's quite a few inches shorter than Jc but that makes it really cute. She's slim and somehow manages to make that pizza hut uniform work for her. She pulls back after a few minutes and she looks sad. "I would really love to stay but I do have a job to do." I round up a tip from the boys and the money for the pizza while she and Jc exchange numbers. Jc walks her down to the car and I think that is the cutest thing ever.   
We walk into the kitchen and start eating the pizza. Jc joins us a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face. He has the biggest smile on his face and we give him a look that says go ahead and he starts gushing about Dakota. Trevor is sitting next to me and he's being happy for Jc and I don't doubt that he is really happy for them. He just doesn't like seeing it because it reminds him of his problem. I pat Trevor's knee under the table and he relaxes a little bit. We finish the pizza and we head back out to the living room to finish off our boys night with another round of movies.


End file.
